


Pride of Lions

by Moggiye20



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, He's so supportive, Inspired by Fanart, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), also lance was drunk, but he makes sure keith doesnt hurt rolo, but its a queer discovery scene, much - Freeform, no beta we die like men, so hence why its not in the relationship tags, so there is a rolo/lance scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiye20/pseuds/Moggiye20
Summary: Lance has a sexuality identity crisis.





	Pride of Lions

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this amazing fanart by pepper-bottom on tumblr and just really needed to write about it. Cheers to them!

Lance McClain was 100% confident in his sexuality. Girls were the best thing ever. End of story. Okay, so there was that time him and James Griffin nearly got caught making out in a janitor’s closet during their first year in the Garrison, but his dick was barely interested. Definitely had something to so with the stale mop stink and the fear of getting caught not being with everyone else at the canteen. Besides, who didn’t experiment in their younger years? 

 

‘Yes Lance, cause you’re so old and wizened.’ Lance whirled around in the communal shower area, finding the place empty. Great, now his inner voice is beginning to sound like Keith.

 

But back to the point. He was 100% confident in his sexuality. Jenny Shaybon was totally a great example… Also a great example of a relationship cut short by that jerk Leifsdottir spewing math babble like it was a seduction technique. Totally not Lance’s fault he tried to date a lesbian, Not that there was anything wrong with lesbians! Just leading a guy on in this day and age where no one cared, like they did before WWIII, was really impolite was all Lance meant. And then there was Jenny Johanson… with the psycho ex… Okay, so maybe he just needed to work on meeting and dating better women. He was young! What he lacked in understanding social cues he totally rocked in knowing himself and his likes and desires.

 

Now? Not so much. At first he just blamed his wandering eyes on the vast number of beautiful aliens running around (Allura would always have a special place in his heart. And he’d always be there for her when she finally came to realise what a pretty prick that Lotor jerk was). Totally didn’t mean much. Until Coran insisted on throwing a party celebrating the destruction of a another key Galran supply line. Several groups of rebels had joined them at the castle for drinks and food and at some point Lance ended up in a closet with Rolo of all aliens. Lance found it incredibly difficult to mention how strong the Altean wine was with Rolo nibbling on his ear like that.

 

Lance would probably take it to his grave, but he was forever grateful seeing Keith’s mullet appear in the doorway snarling at Rolo to get away from him.

 

“Woah hey, he came on to me!” Rolo squawked, backing away like Lance was Zarkon or something.

 

“Call me!” Lance hiccuped, then groaned. “Coran, Coran needs to fix the ship, Keith, we’re going under. We’re the titanic dude! Oh noooo.”

 

“No, you’ve just had waaay too much to drink,” Keith said, hauling Lance’s arm over one shoulder to take him to his room.

 

“Probably,” Lance agreed, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the hallway twist and turn like a funhouse. “You think Thace is free? I don’t wanna ask, might hurt Allura’s feelings.”

 

“Uh, I think you should sleep and maybe never drink again,” Keith said awkwardly. He helped Lance onto his bed.

 

“Don’t tell Keith, but you are so right, dude,” Lance mumbled, nuzzling his face into his pillow. “‘M gonna marry this bed tomorrow. Be my flower girl?”

 

Keith snorted as he yanked Lance’s boots off. “Get some sleep, Lance. If you’re lucky Pidge will be in a good mood and delete all that footage tomorrow.”

 

Regardless of whether Pidge was in a good mood or not, Lance remembered  _ everything _ the following morning. And it was conflicting as fuck. Rolo wasn’t wrong, he had yanked the alien into the closet, but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why. He liked girls, didn’t he??

 

“It was totally the wine talking,” he grumbled, grabbing his shower kit. 

 

~~~~

 

Except a supply run to the Puigians threw that theory out the window. The mayor’s son was helping him lift things and while Lance prided himself on his flirting skills, he’d never been flirted with so hard before. And it wasn’t even trashy, cringe flirting either, the guy (Kell? Lance couldn’t remember, his glistening biceps were wreaking havoc on his libido) really seemed interested in getting to know Lance… while also trying to convince him to ditch duty for a day and take a trip into the mountains for the afternoon.

 

“Lance, almost done?” 

 

Lance squeaked and backed away from Mell (?) giving him an apologetic smile. “Er, Voltron duty calls, sorry! See you around!” He beat a hasty retreat, ignoring the curious looks Shiro was sending his way.

 

When they returned to the castle to wash up and relax before lunch, Lance was sitting on the bench next to Shiro, who was just finishing up getting dressed when Lance blurted out, “H-Hey, Shiro, can I talk to you about something?”

 

Shiro looked at him, his face calm and patient as Lance tried to ignore how hot his own felt as he tried to get the words out in the right order. And without word vomiting them out. Or you, know vomiting them out.

 

“I think I like boys.” Aaaand cue the word vomit. “I mean, I’m pretty sure I do, that whole fiasco with Rolo, yeah I was drunk but he’s a good guy he didn’t do anything wrong. And I still like girls, girls are awesome. I’ve always noticed them, it’s been my normal, but like I’m not saying being gay isn’t normal. You’re totally normal. It’s just kind of tearing me up inside that I’ve always liked girls and suddenly guys seem pretty hot too and--Are you listening Shiro??”

 

“Oh my God, we do travel in packs,” Shiro whispered in wonder with shiny eyes.

 

“What?!”

 

Shiro suddenly stood and patted him on the head. Turned to leave, before pausing and yanked Lance into a hug. “It is totally okay to like girls and boys, Lance. You are valid. I’ll be back in a bit, I have a sudden thing I need to do.”

 

Lance watched him leave, utterly bewildered. “What… okay???”

 

~~~~

 

“ _ Lance we need you in the hangar. _ ”

 

Lance grumbled as he left the swimming pool. Fortunately Coran was able to help him figure it out and now he had to leave. It was their afternoon off, the hell??

 

“ _ Now Lance! _ ”

 

“Ugh, I’m coming.” Lance ran off, huffing as he approached the group, he slowed down as he saw the lions standing in a semi circle, each donning a pride flag. The gay flag for Keith, the trans flag for Pidge, the pan flag for Hunk, and the bi flag for himself. And in the middle was the Black Lion with a banner that read;

 

**Proud of my Bi Son**

 

“Shiro, what are you doing?!” Lance called out to him, where the Black Paladin was standing on his lion.

 

“Lance! We’re literally a  _ pride  _ of lions!” Shiro yelled back. Then nearly fell off when all the lions roared their support, fortunately without losing their respective flags. 

 

“This is your initiation,” Pidge said with a grin.

 

“Welcome to the queer club, bitch,” Keith smirked.

 

“Love you, buddy,” Hunk said, pulling his best friend into a hug.

 

Lance clung to him, a weight he was unaware of having lifting off his shoulders. “Love you too.” He sniffled, grunting when Pidge and Keith joined in on the hugging.

 

“Are you crying?” Keith asked, without his usually barbed, snarky tone.

 

“There’s too much space dust in here!” He mumbled.

 

Regardless of what the Galra tried throw at them, Lance felt like he could take them all on, knowing his paladin family accepted him.


End file.
